


Star Wars Imagines

by Lothirielswan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothirielswan/pseuds/Lothirielswan
Summary: Welcome to Star Wars Imagines, where you star as the Reader to experience all the love and laughs the galaxy has to offer! Dive into the thrill of adventure!Chewie roared in agreement. Han nodded, "Alright kid, how'd you two meet?"We remained silent."Oh good, there's a story." Luke rubbed his hands together. "What did my Naughty Nephew do?""Luke, please stop calling my son something so...true."Ben and I exchanged looks. I nodded, "I ran into him one day. He scared me...and I punched him in the face."The table was quiet. When I looked up, all I saw were expressions of awe."We like you."--From "His Grandpa Guru"





	1. Welcome!

Hello Awesome Adventurers and welcome to _Star Wars: Imagines_! Thank you for checking out this novel, below I have information on requests and other Imagines-related topics! Our goal here is for you to be entertained and happy c: so please enjoy!

 

**Requesting: (I'm afraid that requests are CLOSED at this time. I apologize for this, I'm really busy with school and other writing projects. But I will let you know when I am accepting!)**

Yay! I'm looking forward to hearing all of your fantastic ideas. Listed below I have some things that you may want to glance at, just little cutesy things to keep in mind.

 **\- Submit the request** whatever way you like! Personal messaging, a comment on this page or later chapters. Any way is fine, just please label it **"REQUEST"** so I know that's what you want.

 **-** Maybe you have a **specific detail** in mind for your request? Maybe you want the reader to have a specific personality. Or you want Rey to be your wingwoman as you search the stars for love. Who knows–wookie descendants! I think these little details are awesome, so feel free to add an extra connection besides your main idea!

 **-** This also goes along with the specific details above. Star Wars is very spread out when it comes to time. So if you would like a story concerning Han Solo, just make sure you say which Han and how young. Same goes for Luke, Leia, and other Star Wars characters! **I have no limit on what characters you want to include.**

 **-** Into **Preferences**? Bring 'em on! Just make sure you add that it's a preference and not an imagine.

 **-** Let me know if it's okay to **add your name** to the top! We'll make it all fancy and say "Dedicated to so-and-so", but if you don't feel comfortable with that, we'll just put Anonymous!

 **-** Some real quick **No-No's** here: Sorry, I don't do smut; it's been banned by the Empire. And this part isn't really banned, but let's not put in too many requests with dark or sad endings, okay? We all have yucky days, or a character may have annoyed us somehow and now we want to pull the plug on them. If you put in a sad-themed request, I will still write it to the best of my ability, but I want you guys to be happy...not balling your eyes out.

 **\- Time to fulfill request:** This is my first time do an Imagines-type novel, however this is not my first time writing. Once you send in a request, I will message you back as soon as possible to let you know that I got you! But I'm afraid I don't know how long the imagines will take, so I don't have an estimated wait time as of now. When we get an idea of how long these take me, I'll add the wait time here! And when the Imagine is completed and published, I'll get back to you with a link to the chapter! Hope you enjoy it c:

 

**Extras:**

I am new to Imagines, as we all know, so please forgive me if things aren't what you are expecting. Most Imagines are done in second person (addressing the reader as "you"), but I write using first person (addressing the reader as "I"). I know this is not the traditional way, but it's just what I'm comfortable with at this time. I hope you enjoy the chapters ahead nonetheless.

Also, there's always the chance that this is your first Imagines novel too! Welcome Awesome Newbies! Below is a list of abbreviations used in Imagines. I know this is a little ridiculous to some, but I remember when I was first introduced to these types of stories. The first time is always confusing, but I'm not here to do that. I'm here to entertain you! So I hope the list below is helpful:

Y/N: Your Name

N/N: Your Nickname

L/N: Your Last Name

 

...That's all I have so far. But if we come across more, they will be added! Please message me if you come across anything you don't understand, and we'll work it out together.

 

I think that's all. Sorry for such a long welcome page, I just want you guys to enjoy! Thanks again, and I hope I see you Awesome Adventurers in the next chapters! Love, fortune and glory to you!!

 


	2. "His Grandpa Guru" (Ben Solo X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...Reader takes on the most dangerous mission in the galaxy: meeting Ben Solo's parents! (Takes place before Kylo Ren transformation)

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I replied, "I wanted to look nice–you know, in case I die tonight."

Ben Solo paused at the entrance to the Millenium Falcon. "Don't worry about it–if they're killing anyone tonight, it's probably me. Han's enthusiastic about the topic."

I frowned at how cold his tone was at the mention of his parents. The first time I got to meet his family, formally introduced as Ben's girlfriend. A heavy weight sagged my shoulders, and Ben's current 'rebellion' against his family didn't make it any easier.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens tonight, they won't change my mind about you." Ben pulled me close against the night like I was his personal lantern. Up close, I could see the lively flecks of green in his brown eyes. They were a forest I could always get lost in–and something flickered in those two orbs tonight.

"What do you mean, change your mind about me?" I said.

"You will always be there. Permanently. This," Ben held our entwined hands against his chest, "is you. It always will be."

My entire world popped and buzzed with fireworks. I couldn't find any words at all–sentences and planets ceased to exist. There was only _him_.

I blinked away embarrassing tears and said, "Yeah...you're pretty great too."

Ben grinned like I had just said the most wittiest response in history. "After you."

Ben's hand clung to mine as we ascended the steps to the Falcon. I knew the faces I would see tonight would shock me–but the first one made my jaw drop.

"Look who it is. My Naughty Nephew and the poor girl he dragged to dinner," Master Luke Skywalker was drawn to my side like a magnet. "If you run, I'll cover you."

"Luke," Ben's voice was surprisingly dark for addressing his uncle.

"I'm here of my own free will." I offered Master Skywalker a hand (the other was currently crushed in Ben's grip), "I'm Y/N. It's nice to meet you, Master Skywalker."

Luke stared at my outstretched hand for a minute, his blue eyes studying it like a rare anomaly of space. His gaze turned to his nephew, "You mind-controlled another one? Leia's gonna kick your a*s, boy!"

"Another one?" I hissed at him.

"They said Darth Vader sucked. It was worth it–and not the point." Ben replied, his cloaked shoulders straightening at the name of his beloved, destructive role model.

I knew this conversation would continue later, and ignored it for the time being. "I'm not mind-controlled, sir, I promise."

Master Skywalker poked my hand with a metal index finger. "Not a hologram, either...you're actually real?"

"It's not that hard to believe." Ben remarked.

"Oh, it is." Master Skywalker said. He looked back down one of the curved hallways of the ship and shouted, "It's not a trick! She's real!"

I froze as the legendary Jedi trudged down the metal haul of the ship. Ben's grip tightened on my fingers. "They'll love you, I promise–he didn't cut off your arm, that's always a good sign."

As Ben escorted me down the corridor, I shot him a concerned look, "I'm starting to wish I was a hologram."

The Falcon was colder than I expected, and the floor covered in what I inferred was Chewbacca's winter coat explained why. I pressed close to Ben as we approached silence and death.

We met up with Master Skywalker and two other iconic figures that took my breath away. Han Solo leaned on the side of his ship, hair slightly grayed, standing next to Master Skywalker.

"She's real _and_ pretty," Solo replied, "maybe you are my son."

"I am not your son!"

"Twenty years of your mother yelling at both of us says otherwise."

Solo grunted as he picked himself off the wall and stood before me. "You gotta name, kid?" He said, his leather jacket reflecting the dim lights of the ship around us.

"I'm Y/N, it's so nice to finally meet you, Mr. Solo." I dared to reach out my hand again. Solo took it and squeezed hard.

"Call me Han–no, you know what? Call me dad," Han smirked and raised his eyebrows at his son. "No one else is, so it's an open title."

Ben muttered some unflattering things under his breath, refusing to meet his father's eyes.

"Everything is ready," Her voice was even stronger than I imagined; there was a confidence to it. Not arrogant like Han's, but dutiful. Diplomatic. A voice that commanded you to listen.

Princess Leia appeared at her husband's side, her chocolate hair woven into a long braid. Like her son, she had dark brown eyes that weren't confused with weakness. They were warm, yet feisty at the same time. I didn't know if I felt admiration or intimidation–probably both.

"Welcome, you must be Y/N," Leia's eyes studied me, "Ben's right. You do have beautiful hair."

"Mother!"

She smiled, and leaned in to hug me. I knew she could feel the stiffness in my bones–my face flushed as all eyes lingered on me.

"I don't mean to rush everyone, but if we leave Chewie alone in the room, all the food will be gone." Leia replied.

"Last time he said Ewoks broke in and stole all the food. I have to hide the chips in the cockpit..." Han mumbled as everyone shuffled into another part of the ship.

Three more heart attacks shook me as I saw R2D2, C3PO, and Chewbacca at the dining room table. I was vastly outnumbered. It was my turn to squeeze the life out of Ben's hand underneath the table as Chewbacca set out the cutlery. I was excited–but my eagerness was ripped to bits by panic.

Ben sensed my distress, and his eyes met mine. He covered both of my numb hands with his, holding them gently like my fingers were feathers. His brown-green eyes worked their magic, and the longer I stared, the more I pieced myself back together. I could see the room again, and a delicious dish that smelled like cinnamon was set before me. My attention returned to the table, but Ben was still there. His presence still etched into my side.

"It's nice to see Ben obsessing over somebody else," Master Luke said as his eyes flickered between us. He stirred a bowl of soup with his spoon, "He's always looked up to his _Grandpa Guru._ "

"Grandpa Guru...?" I asked as Ben sent vicious death glares across the table.

"Benny's role model, the Terror of the Galaxy," Han mused as he sipped some alcoholic drink I didn't know the name of, "When he was five, he would dress up like him. Still does–look at him."

"Ben, we've been over this. No capes in the house," Leia's stare hardened.

"It's freezing in here, I have every right–can't we discuss something more interesting?" Ben replied, giving his family dark stares.

Chewie roared in agreement. Han nodded, "Alright kid, how'd you two meet?"

We remained silent.

"Oh good, there's a story." Luke rubbed his hands together. "What did my Naughty Nephew do?"

"Luke, please stop calling my son something so...true."

Ben and I exchanged looks. I nodded, "I ran into him one day. He scared me...and I punched him in the face."

The table was quiet. When I looked up, all I saw were expressions of awe.

"We like you."

All of the tension warred away at that point. I found myself laughing at Han's jokes and exchanging quirky tidbits with Master Luke. Leia chased off Ben as she pulled out a family album full of baby pictures, and it was just me and the Skywalker family.

"While we have a minute alone with you," The three leaned close and knit their fingers together on the counter, "we have some questions."

"Of course," I said, sitting upright in my chair. "What would you like to know?"

"You know of Ben's...rebellion against the family?" Leia rolled her eyes at the mention. "We're glad it's not because of you. But that also makes us more concerned."

"In other words; it was Benny's decision to go to the deep end." Master Luke said, his thick eyebrows raised.

I nodded. Leia took a deep breath and continued, "It's a relief to know you're a wonderful person with true intentions. And as a family, we want to ask something of you."

"Sure," I said. "Anything."

Mutual nods were shared across the room. All turned to me with their request.

"Never break up with him. Ever."

I blinked twice. "Oh, okay."

"And if you do break up with my son, we're gonna have to kill you." Leia said casually.

I mulled the untimely demise over in my head. I shrugged not too long afterwards, "Cool. It's a deal."

Han stood with his arms outstretched. "Welcome to the family, sweetheart."

Luke and Han joined Ben in the other room to team up against C3PO while I lingered in the other room with Leia and Chewie. I stacked the remaining plates as Chewbacca hovered over the sink, scrubbing every surface.

"You should come over again sometime, I love having you," Leia chimed from the other side of the table.

"Thank you, I had a wonderful time," I smiled as I delivered another round of dirty dishes to Chewie. "You and Chewie keep this place spotless."

"Oh, you're too kind."

I skirted the table one more time and Leia caught my arm in the process. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong when she held up a finger to her lips.

"I know that the cause of my son's...behavior, is not you. You are not the source. It's all him," Leia whispered.

We glanced down the corridor at the sitting area, where Ben's back was to us. His black locks were puffy clouds like his father's.

"I've seen you two, you move like magnets." Leia murmured. "You keep a part of my son present...Please, no matter what path he chooses, don't give up on him."

I swallowed hard. The confidence that Leia had carried in the short time I knew had vanished, leaving a terrified mother. She was worried about her son, and she trusted _me_ to hold him together like gravity.

I nodded. "Never, Leia."

Leia bowed her head, satisfied. We joined the others and chatted the next hour away until Ben whisked me out the door.

"They adore you, not that I'm surprised." Ben replied as we descended the dark steps into the night. The wind had picked up, tossing sand and the fabric of our clothes at whim. The only thing the breeze couldn't move was Ben's hand locked around mine.

"And I didn't think I would last the night," I smiled up at him as a blast of air pulled my hair to the side.

Ben stopped in his tracks. He said, "They didn't change my mind about you. They couldn't."

His eyes met mine, and his fingers tightened around mine. "But did they change your mind about _me_?"

"I don't understand." I admitted as my eyebrows furrowed. I squinted in the dark to find the answer written on his face.

"I haven't spoken to my family that much in months, much less be in the same room with them–" Ben's voice faltered.

I licked my lips before I spoke. "Yes. Yes, they did change my mind."

Fear glazed over in Ben's eyes like a crippling layer of frost.

"They convinced me that you are as permanent to me as I am to you." I said shyly. "Like magnets."

I thought about my sappy words and cringed. "Okay, magnets aren't permanent, but you get my point– _mmph!_ "

Ben's lips crashed against mine before I could finish. The kisses burned like fiery magma, every movement quicker than lightspeed as he marked my skin red–

Then time started to slow. Ben's touch turned soft and savory. His lips were tender against mine as vibrant flames of passion turned to warm embers. When Ben pulled back, my toes wiggled in my shoes as I adjusted to the planet's gravity.

"I'll take you home." He said breathlessly.

I smiled sweetly, "I already am."

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note: Hi Awesome Adventurers! Thank you so much for checking this out, I had some extra Star Wars imagines stored up in my docs and I wanted to share them with you guys. I have a lot of writing projects going on, so this novel may not hold my full attention. But if you have any questions or cool things to add, I'd love to hear from you! Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed c: love, fortune and glory to you!!**


	3. "There's Anakin, Start Panakin' " (Obi-Wan X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...Reader and Obi-Wan are stretched thin to keep their dangerous secret from Anakin's huge mouth!

"I heard that chess had romantic subtext historically," I smirked as Obi-Wan stroked his beard. The balcony was bathed in the golden rays of the sunset, making him look like a sun god. It was a struggle to divert my attention to the chess board before me–but somehow I was winning.

"Hmm," Obi-Wan's hand muffled his voice, "perhaps you're right. You do look very attractive right now, Y/N L/N."

His blue eyes that put aquamarines to shame drifted up to meet mine. They were a breathtaking oasis in the golden desert glow. My pulse thundered in my ears with just his gaze upon me.

Obi-Wan leaned over the checkered battlefield, and his breath trickled over me like a summer breeze.

The shush of the metal doors sliding apart broke the moment. We shared a look. It could only be one person.

"There's Anakin, start panickin'."

I shot up from my sofa as the intermingling of Anakin and Padme's voice veered towards us. We were on the balcony, and there was only one entrance. I had to be creative this time.

I climbed up onto Obi-Wan's couched and yelped as I fell on the other side. I peered at Ani and Padme through pillows and bizzare-cut shrubs.

"Master, what are you doing?" Ani's gray-blue eyes that could easily turn into tempests at any minute fell on our chessboard.

"Just playing a game," Obi-Wan fidgeted and glanced back behind the couch at me. I waved him off. No one could find out about our relationship–especially not Anakin. He still thought it was a secret that he was seeing Padme...which now had its own separate segment on the news.

"All by yourself?" Padme occupied my old spot as her long, elaborate dress nearly buried the couch.

"It challenges the mind," Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I'm winning."

I kicked the back of the couch. Obi-Wan winced, but the gesture was ignored as Padme worried over him.

"You work too hard, Master Obi-Wan. It's okay to socialize and get away from the Jedi Order," Padme patted his hand with her dainty fingers. "I was in your shoes once–they were cashmere, but that's not the point–and I had trouble speaking to anyone outside the Senate for awhile. My job had taken over my life!"

"That explains how you're so good at it," Obi-Wan smiled one of those smiles that could brighten up a room, even with Anakin in it. "Please, do not let me distract you, Padme. You have much better things to do than fuss over me–I'm sure Anakin has more problems if you look close enough."

Anakin's eyes swirled and churned like thunderstorms. It was a low blow, but necessary. Padme bounced up from the sofa and pulled Ani inside, waiting to unleash his inner drama queen.

My head popped up on the other side of the couch. "I'm still winning."

"I've already won," Obi-Wan leaned on the edge of the couch. Our noses brushed together as he said, "I have you."

"Obi-Wan," I beamed at him. "You're _Wan_ of a kind."

"There's Anakin, start panickin'."

"Crap!"

~*~

"What were you thinking of ordering, darling?" I glanced up from my menu and across two full wine glasses. A dinner date out in the open was risky, but we had a weak-minded waiter that gave us a secluded table in the corner.

"I don't know," I lifted my menu higher to hide my smirk, "maybe _wantons_."

"That's only adorable when you do it," Obi-Wan's gaze drifted back to his menu. "Not so much when Anakin does."

I looked up and cursed. _Speak of the devil_. "There's Anakin, start panickin'!"

Obi-Wan dove underneath our table as Anakin caught sight of me. He grinned and waved across the dim-light room full of incense and shadows. Ani kissed my cheek when he arrived at my side and towered over me.

"Y/N, you look beautiful." Ani's strong jaw jut out at my leather outfit that matched Obi-Wan's. "What's the occasion?"

"Maybe I knew you were coming," I lifted my eyebrow in an attempt to seal the flirty lie. "You're not the only one with special abilities."

Ani laughed, but the sound died off in his throat when he saw the two wine glasses on the table.

"Y/N...are you out on a _date_?"

I froze. The tablecloth cursed beneath me.

"Um...no! Of course not," I pulled off a higher-than-necessary chuckle. "I just wanted a night out. Alone. By myself. It's such a big planet, you know...? So many people...I get peopled out sometimes."

Anakin nodded towards the glasses. "Then why are there two wine glasses?"

I bit my lip. Obi-Wan continued to mutter profanities under the table.

"Okay, fine. You caught me." I sighed and looked away. "I'm not out alone. It's just..."

I felt Obi-Wan move under the table, bracing to run.

I met Anakin's confused gaze. "I know you can't stand to hear Jar Jar talk."

Ani took the bait, and I could see his face turn white even when cloaked in shadows. "Oh."

"Yeah. I ran into him and I couldn't say no," I lied. "I'm sorry, Ani–oh! There he is! Quick–get out of here! Save yourself before he sees you!"

My words were enough to send Anakin sprinting off into the dark.

Obi-Wan reappeared across the table. "Order as many wantons as you please, Jedi-Slayer."

~*~

The waves of the hot tub were echoed on the dome ceiling sleek with water droplets. Water lapped at my shoulders and left diamond tears on my skin.

Obi-Wan's lips broke from mine. "May I confess something?"

"Yes?"

"When you ordered wantons earlier...and I ate some...I felt like a cannibal."

My laugh reflected off the walls. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

Our lips met again, bejeweled with drops of water. Obi-Wan entwined our fingers underwater as he caressed my skin with his mouth.

I glanced through my eyelashes when I heard a noise echo on the walls. My lips froze against his.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Obi-Wan broke away to study my face.

I didn't answer; I simply pointed.

Obi-Wan followed and his mustache drew into an unsavory line. Down the hallway, our doom was approaching.

Anakin.

"Is there another way out?"

"No."

I bit my lip as another alternative came to mind. "How long can you hold your breath?"

"What?"

There was no time for an answer. I whispered my apologies as I plunged Obi-Wan's face beneath the steaming surface.

"Y/N?"

"Ani, now's not a good time," I pressed. Obi-Wan's hand was still holding onto mine, shielded by a plethora of bubbles.

"Sorry, I was wondering about Master Obi-Wan–"

"I think he went that way," I said, gesturing back down the corridor. I squeezed Obi-Wan's hand, unsure of how long Jedis could last underwater. I hoped it was longer than I imagined.

"That's why I wanted to speak with you." Anakin crouched down beside me, his cloak soaking up nearby puddles. "You two have a lot of free time–"

"Not so much right now," I glanced back at the blanket of churning bubbles with a tinge of dismay.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Y/N, I just think that you two would hit it off..." Anakin's head tilted to the side, "like Padme and I."

I stiffened. Obi-Wan's hand was no longer wrapped around mine.

"Oh God," I whispered. I fought against the current with my arms, searching for some sign of Obi-Wan.

"Something wrong, Y/N?" Ani replied.

"I just lost something...something very important." I muttered, patting the water for signs of life.

"What did you lose?" Ani asked, rising from the floor.

"A wanton cannibal, that's what!" I gave up on the secrecy. I gave up on Ani's huge mouth that couldn't keep one breath, and plunged into panic mode.

"You keep cannibals in the hot tub?"

"Yes!" I hissed back at him as I splashed around. "Which is why you should've left me alone, Ani!"

The surface of the water erupted, and I heaved a sigh of relief as Obi-Wan emerged red-faced and gasping for air.

"Master?" Anakin stumbled backwards. "Wait...you two..."

We exchanged a look. I was thankful I didn't drown my own boyfriend in a hot tub–Ani never would have let me forget it. I was sure I was wearing the most apologetic stare as I grasped his hand above the surface of the water.

"Start panickin'."


	4. "Your Six-Foot Volcano" (Kylo Ren X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Reader is on a mission to help Kylo Ren with his emotions!

"Ms. L/N, your six-foot volcano is erupting at the moment," General Hux leaned over my desk to the point where I could count the pores on his face.

"Again?" I groaned and scooted my chair backwards.

"Yes. Perhaps you can stop the layers of ash from choking the stormtroopers."

"It's concerning how well that metaphor fits." I mumbled.

Hux followed me out of my office into the dreary surroundings of the First Order ship. I didn't need him as a guide–I could hear the screams of terror down the hall.

"You don't have to be here for this," I said as stormtroopers fled the gray corridor. Smoke spouted from one of the open hangers–Hux's metaphorical volcanic ash was right on cue.

"I have enjoyed the human sacrifices taking place and coworkers being plunged into flaming pits of rage," Hux admitted. I shot him a disturbing look as we jogged.

"But I have to establish dominance. If our employees see that I can power down the flaming inferno that is Kylo Ren, I will be...well, more threatening than the volcano." Hux replied cheerfully.

"So...you want credit for when I calm him down?" I scowled at him as he mumbled agreement. "Hux, this is coming from a coworker and a friend: you don't need to go the extra mile for people to fear you. You've done plenty."

"You can never stop conquering villages."

"Hux, please leave the metaphorical island alone. It gets enough shade from the dark side."

I faced the wall of smoke and held my breath as I stepped through. The room was clearing out; the fumes had retreated to the creases in the wall like spiderwebs. A control panel spat sparks. A dark figure stood at the center of it all.

Hux lingered in the doorway, pretending to fan the flames with his clipboard. I waved him away, but he refused to leave. I didn't like Hux in the room, but there was a bigger problem than him.

I simply stepped forward and stood next to Ben. His shoulders heaved like two mountains rocked with earthquakes. His breaths just barely carried out over the hiss of the sizzling remains before us.

"I wouldn't worry about it. This room needed redecorating anyway." I said softly.

"I agree," Hux chimed in.

" _Shh!_ "

I looked over at Ben, who refused to meet my eyes. His long, pale face was angled at the floor like a moon in the night. I glanced down at his fist curled around a lightsaber handle.

I shuffled my feet to close some of the distance between us, and let my fingers glide over his. Ben stilled at my touch.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get it replaced. We'll do it together," I said.

"I'm sorry." Ben's gaze remained locked on the floor.

Ben had a way of...expressing himself. It didn't bother me as much because it made him seem more human; he was emotional. But Ben had loose control on those feelings, including the hatred for our toaster oven.

"Hey," I maneuvered myself so I was standing in front of him. He was forced to look at me now.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," I said.

"That's controversial." Hux called out.

Ben's hand tightened around the unlit lightsaber.

I peered out from behind Ben and seethed, "Not helping. Scram, carrot top!"

Hux gave me a vengeful look, but I didn't care. I turned my gaze back onto Ben, squeezing his fingers. "Really, this is not as bad as you think it is. Remember that time I tried to cook that recipe I found in a Tatooine market and the kitchen exploded? The food still survived, but I think that's because it was nuclear."

A glimmer returned to Ben's eyes. His fingers loosened around the lightsaber, and I retrieved it from his sweaty hand.

"Do you want to go to our room and we can talk about this?" I asked.

Ben nodded before slipping on his black helmet. I pocketed the lightsaber as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Hux scurried out of the room as we left.

"Do not worry!" I heard him shout, "I have secured the premises! All is well, return to your jobs–that includes you, Gary, you _disgrace_."

~*~

Ben was quiet for the next few days, and I tried my best to comfort him. He didn't seem angry; his voice barely rose above a whisper afterwards. If anything, the mood was melancholy. I decided enough was enough, and I would silence the volcano once and for all.

I sat on the edge of the bed next to Ben, who was encased in a black blanket. "I was thinking about what happened the other day..."

His cheeks flushed, but I continued, "Maybe we could find a way for you to express yourself without...the murder of technology."

"What did you have in mind?" Ben's voice was hoarse, but louder than before. I took it as a good sign.

"I thought of a few things that might help you when you're mad, and we're trying the first one together." I said as I set something down in his lap.

"...What's this?"

"A game controller."

Ben gave me a weird look, but I refused to back down. "Maybe you'll feel better after you explode some fake bad guys. It works for teens everywhere."

Ben nodded, and I reached over to turn on a new game console. I could say that I did see an improvement...and that assurance crumbled in five minutes.

"Sorry I blew you up...and destroyed everything else..." Ben mumbled as he offered me a game controller snapped in half. "And broke this."

I turned off the bloody screen and set the jagged parts of a controller down.

"Do you feel any better?" I said in a weak voice.

His huge shoulders shrugged. "Not really..."

I sighed and murmured, "Round two..."

~*~

My bathrobe brushed against the back of my calves when I accidently bumped into someone. "I'm sorry–HUX JESUS!"

General Hux's face flared red. The spa's waterfall behind us failed to mask my outburst, and every alien customer gazed at us. I was too busy gawking at the stack of foil on Hux's head.

"Are you baking something up there?" I wondered as he turned up the collar to his matching white bathrobe.

"I am allowed to reward myself, Y/N." Hux huffed, "Besides, I must look my best...curse that Poe Dameron with his perfectly natural curls!"

He stormed off before I could contemplate anything else. I wandered off back to my spot next to Ben, the only one wearing a black bathrobe.

"How do you feel?" I asked, my hopes rising as a dreamy smile lit up his face.

"Not too shabby," He admitted. When I sat down next to him, his fingers curled around mine.

"Thank you for doing this," Ben replied. His intense gaze made my heart flutter in my chest. "I truly don't deserve you–"

"No he doesn't."

Our gazes turned to Luke Skywalker, curlers in his beard and a towel atop his head. He licked the tip of his thumb as he turned the page in a magazine.

"I don't know what you're using to put up with him," Luke pointed to me, "but whatever you're on, I'll take two."

"RAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben unsheathed his lightsaber from his bathrobe pocket and leaped out of his chair. Long story short, we were banned from the spa for life. Luke sent me a gift basket a few days later.

~*~

"Are you sure about this, Y/N?" I tugged Ben by the hand down the hall.

"No." I admitted. I was out of all good ideas, and had only one option left.

Captain Phasma's office lurked at the end of the corridor, where stormtroopers fidgeted as they passed.

"Phasma has to consult all the stormtroopers...maybe you can talk to her?" I said hopefully.

The metal doors slid open to her office, and a pen was launched at a victim stormtrooper.

Ben and I exchanged a look.

"It's an open space to....oh, I don't know, just try it." I dragged him to the entrance and peeped my head in.

"Y/N, I got your request." Phasma replied without looking up from a shipment order tablet. The blue glare reflected an eerie glow on her silver armor.

"Thank you for doing this," I gritted my teeth as I pulled Ben in the office. Ben didn't get along with Phasma–or anybody, really.

"My pleasure," She slid the tablet into one of the drawers of her black desk and knitted her hands atop the dark, polished surface. I noticed a few concerning scars and niches on the desk as I sat down in front of it.

"Phasma, how do you deal with emotions?" I started. I kept a hand on Ben's knee, keeping him from jolting up and fleeing the room.

"I don't."

"What?" We leaned in closer for an explanation.

"Emotions are just something we're stuck with; it's the head that really matters." Phasma said casually and crossed her legs on the other side of the obsidian barrier. "Repress, replace, move on. Although sometimes I let loose during executions."

Ben yelped as I hauled him out of there. Phasma just shrugged and returned to her work.

"Come on, Y/N, it was just getting interesting," Ben moaned as I tried to drag a six-foot volcano down the gray halls.

"No, it was just getting sick!"

Ben won his hand back from me and we stopped in the middle of the corridor. Stormtroopers navigated around us like an island in a sea of white.

"Ben, you have feelings, and you express them." I said. "And you know what? That's what I _love_ about you."

Ben's eyes widened at me as I continued, "You have the courage to express yourself and be who you are. And even if you destroy a control panel or harass an old man in the process...I'm glad you're that way."

The word "love" repeated in my head a few times. Another idea was coming to me.

"I..." Ben's brown eyes melted just by looking at me, and it made me shiver. "I never knew you felt that way."

"I think I have one last idea to channel your energy in a healthy way." I said. I straightened my back, "Take your anger out with me."

Ben's facial expression was horrified. "What? No! Never–!"

"No! Not like that!" I got weird looks from the stormtroopers that passed. I leaned in closer and lowered my voice, "Use the energy when we're _alone_...in our _room together_..."

Ben stiffened as it clicked. I giggled at the smile on his face.

"You know what? I think I feel a tantrum coming on right now," Ben gathered me in his arms and started running, "to the bedroom!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

"Got a story, carrot top?" Luke Skywalker's beard rollers jingled as he talked. He glanced at the General in a bathrobe beside him.

"No." Hux replied. "I have a job, and it sucks."

"Hey Sucks," Luke offered him a prosthetic hand, "I'm Luke."

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!"


	5. "His Oreo Minions Threatened Me with Violence" (Kylo Ren X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...Kylo Ren and Reader use the Force and chocolate to conquer their problems!

The white glare in the darkness stung my eyes like an irritable moon flickering in the night. My fingers staggered across the keypad, filling out the confirmation for a new shipment order.

A groan behind me cut off the empty silence of the dark bedroom. "Y/N...? You're still awake."

I nodded without stripping my eyes from the blinding light source. "I'm okay. I had a lot of chocolate before I went to bed, so I'm fully charged."

The dunes of the silky sheets beneath me shifted, and Ben Solo's arm wrapped around my waist. Ben pressed tender kisses against my skin that awoke every neuron in my body.

"That's not healthy, Y/N." He grumbled as his lips grazed my neck.

"Mmm?" For a split second, I glanced down at him. Vanilla-white skin. Brown eyes that emitted warmth even in the dark–like two delicious Reeses that never left my face.

_Did I just turn my boyfriend into a candy bar...? Maybe he's right. This is getting unhealthy._

"The dark side is known for their cookies," I replied with a wink. Once my eye closed, I had to force it back open with a grimace.

"You're exhausted," Ben said.

I shrugged. "General Cheeto said he wanted the order tomorrow, and his Oreo minions threatened me with violence."

Ben's face scrunched up at the names. General Hux's angry carrot-face flashed before my eyes with it's usual "you forgot to use a coaster" look. No wonder the Stormtrooper masks were fit to blind its wearers.

"The...oreos...can drown in milk. _You_ are more important than some shipment order."

Without warning, Ben snatched the tablet from my numb fingers and set it off to the side. Something between a whine and a sigh of relief escaped my throat as the room plunged into complete darkness.

"Get some sleep, love," Ben murmured as he gathered me in his arms. I nodded, squished up against his burning chest. The freezing shadows of the bunker deflated as I clung to my one sliver of light.

"Ben?"

"Mmm?" His long legs entangled with mine.

"I don't think this is a good idea. I really don't want to irritate the leprechaun on the side of the Lucky Charms box."

"I'll handle General Sucks," Ben replied as he squeezed my shoulders.

"Please don't kill the commander of marshmallows," I pleaded.

"No promises."

"...If you're going to, at least bring back some s'mores."

" 'Kay."

 

~Hours Later, the Lion's Den (General Hux's Office)~

 

My teeth clamped together as the sliding metal jaws parted for me to enter General Hux's chamber of doom. Every time my boots squeaked against the tile floor, my insides churned.

_I planned to finish it this morning, but Ben made me sleep in! I never knew I could be so angry when cuddling with the love of my life–but I'm about to die, so there is no enjoyment ahead of me._

General Hux's desk approached with the loom of a vulture hunting the weak. I already heard the faint whimpers of his latest victim.

"No, General...we did not find the rumored rebel base on the south side of the galaxy–"

"You disgust me, Carl!" The General roared.

My feet screeched as I stopped short. _You know what? I think I'll just wait until he's done..._

"Just go!" Hux remarked with a shrill tone. "And when you leave..."

I could hear the evil smirk in Hux's voice. "Tell Captain Phasma of your... _regretful failure_."

_Send Carl to the violent vulture? So much murder in one morning._

A blur of black and white pushed past me in tears. "I hate my job...stupid insurance..."

I teetered where I stood and found myself in front of General Hux's desk. My body tensed as I waited for crude remarks, my transformation into an object of ridicule–

He smiled at me.

_Smiled._

_That means instant death. I'm doomed._

Somehow, General Hux's grin spread wider on his rectangular face. I thought I was the only person that ever saw the pearly-white molars in the back. Those two green pools of poison burned right through me.

"Good morning, Ms. L/N."

_Is the air toxic? Is he waiting for me to choke to death? I think that happened to Dave. Rumor has it he started coughing and never came out._

I held my breath just to be sure. Hux's mouth was wide open, but that could be some kind of hoax.

_Not to mention he's half carrot–he can probably survive anything. And he has the vision of a Starfighter GPS._

"Would you like to sit down?" General Hux cleared his throat, which was even weirder with his mouth open.

I gave up and gasped for air as I plopped down into the uncomfortable chair. The low seat was designed specifically to make you feel inferior–and promised back pain for many hours afterward.

If I waited for him to interrogate me about the unfinished shipment, it would only get worse from here. I decided to be brave, and opened my mouth.

"General Hux, I deeply apologize, but the shipment order is still not complete–"

"That's," Hux cleared his throat again and massaged it with a gloved hand. "That's...alright. It was longer than most, Dave never finished the first half..."

I gulped, but I was relieved that Hux stopped smiling. I couldn't imagine what kind of family pictures his mother had.

General Hux started to speak again when he was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

"Are you okay, Sir?" I leaned forward on the edge of my seat as his cheekbones took on the appearance of hot iron rods.

"Fine," He spat, "just...just a cough. A terrible, bloody cough."

Another course of hacking and quivering shook him. I didn't know what to do–the death sentence I was expecting somehow vanished. The demise I had been dreading since the minute I woke up refused to come, leaving me in a tense state. Stress chained me to the armrests as the General emptied his lungs.

"Don't...worry about the order. You have another week–" More coughing bounced off the dark walls. "–or take as long as you need to finish it. No penalty."

"No penalty?" I said. It was supposed to be a thought, but I was too dumbfounded to regulate my mouth.

"No," General Hux croaked. His throat was inflamed like a cluster of embers. "No penalty."

That wasn't normal General Cheeto behavior.

"Are you feeling well, Sir?" I asked. "Would you like me to send a nurse from medbay, or–?"

"That is unnecessary." Hux rasped, continuing to rub his throat. "I have a illness, Y/N. It is a dreadful, annoying...thorn in my side. And no matter what I do, or whatever medication I take to ignore its presence, it will not leave me alone."

"Oh." There was an intense ferocity behind his words that I chose not to infuriate. "That sounds difficult. I hope you feel better, Sir."

"Probably not, Ms. L/N...have a..."

General Hux gurgled in the back of his throat like he was about to vomit. "Have..."

His words stunned me. _"Have a wonderful day. Your hair looks delightful."_

I bolted out of my chair and ran for the door. Everything had to be a bad dream–a nightmare brought on by too much chocolate.

The doors slithered open to spit me out of the lion's mouth and I rammed into someone in the hallway.

"Sorry," I stepped back and paused as I recognized his face. "Ben?"

He hated when I called him that among eavesdroppers, but there was no way to tell with the ridiculous helmet on his face. If anything, his body language looked...satisfied?

"Morning, love. How did the meeting go?" Ben asked. I shivered at the robotic contortion of the voice I adored.

"Okay, surprisingly," I admitted as we continued to linger outside the entrance to Hux's office. "Hux was acting a little weird–"

General Hux's gasps could be heard from long down the corridor. Officers halted at such a human sound coming from the throat of their devil-leprechaun overseer.

"–I'm actually worried about him." As soon as I stopped talking, Hux's hacking ceased.

Ben shrugged his cloaked shoulders. "I wouldn't. Your hair looks beautiful, darling."

"Thanks?" He offered me an arm and I took it. People nodded their heads and saluted as we passed. My cheeks burned pink from the new spotlight on me, but Ben was anything but ashamed.

"Oh, I have something for you." Ben removed a shiny square from the folds of his cloak and gave it to me. My eyes narrowed as I unwrapped the tin foiled surprise.

"S'mores...?"

He said, "That's how the dark side cookie crumbles."


End file.
